There is a disconnect between research concerning effective treatments for substance use disorders and drug abuse treatment in community based settings. The NIDA Clinical Trial Network (CTN) proposes to bridge this gap by the partnering of academic medical centers and community treatment programs in designing and implementing clinical trials and health services research in sites spread throughout the United States. This application describes the structure, function and individuals involved in a proposed Southeastern NODE of the CTN. In the Southeastern NODE, we have assembled an experienced group of investigators with a variety of research experiences. This group has conducted single and multi-site trials in collaboration with members of the existing CTN. The participating community treatment programs are experienced, well-established programs serving diverse patient populations. Many of these programs have already worked with the researchers involved, and all are enthusiastic about the opportunities offered by the CTN. The specific aims of this proposal are: (1) To develop an infrastructure to allow for the conduct of substance abuse research trials in the Southeastern region of the United States through a partnership with the Medical University of South Carolina and a network of community treatment programs. (2) To work collaboratively with NIDA and the other NODEs in the CTN in: a) directing at least one research trial per year investigating medications, psychosocial treatment, health services or practice research in the drug abuse area; b) participating in at least two additional research studies per year. (3) To work collaboratively with NIDA and the other CTN NODEs through the Network Steering Committee to develop and maintain the framework for the CTN including the development of operating policies and procedures, and the formation and participation in subcommittees. The CTN provides a unique and exciting opportunity to work collaboratively with colleagues from the Southeast and throughout the nation in exploring effective treatments for substance use disorders.